Cutters configured to cut current-carrying members through which current flows have been known. Such cutters are used to shut off power from a power supply in, e.g., disaster situations. Patent Document 1 discloses, as the cutters of this type, a cutter including a blade (blade member) configured to cut a current-carrying member by thrust generated by explosion of an explosive filling a cylinder, a cylindrical member (receiving member) configured to receive the current-carrying member upon cutting of the current-carrying member by the blade, and a stopper configured to stop the blade at a predetermined position after cutting of the current-carrying member. The blade includes an edge portion in which a cutting portion configured to cut the current-carrying member is formed, and an insulating portion having insulating properties.
When the explosive inside the cylinder explodes in the cutter, the blade moves toward the current-carrying member, and the cutting portion cuts the current-carrying member. Subsequently, the blade further moves to the position where the insulating portion of the blade contacts cut surfaces of the current-carrying member, and then is stopped by the stopper. Thus, since the insulating portion of the blade is interposed between cut portions of the current-carrying member, it can be ensured that passage of current in the current-carrying member is disconnected.